degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3284502-20150821041407
So, I didn't end up finishing GOT tonight. I'll have to do it on Sunday because my mom is busy this weekend. I only have four episodes left omg. Home stretch! Now I NEED to finish the books and figure out what FRESH HELL is going on. - This show woke up Mama CC. They will not be glad they did. - Margy looks about ready to tear down these Sparrows. The show seems to have woken up BigSister!Margy too. This can't be good. AND SHE'S CALLING OLENNA AW SHIT NOW THEY'RE SCREWED. WATCH YOSELVES, YOU PESKY LITTLE BIRDS, SHE'LL POISON YOUR ASS. - Fuck the Sparrows. The last thing this country needs is a fanatical cult. Now, Westeros punishing people equally despite their birth is an idea I could get behind, probably been a long time coming, except these people A) Have wacked up ideas on what constitutes a crime, B) Have penalties that go waaaaay too far, C) Do not actually seem to be TRYING people in courts, even religious courts, which is NOT justice, it is simply being fanatical bullies, and D) They're hella shady. Something tells me they are NOT truly as "even handed" as they present themselves. - Brienne continues to SLAY ALL. - Arya made me laugh at the House of the Undying. - TYRION AND DANY AW YISS. - Cersei, I love you, but WHAT THE FUCK are you thinking giving those fanatics WEAPONS? You're not very good at this "foresight" thing are you? - Stannis continues to be Stannis, only the more tolerable version where I just roll my eyes at him and don't want to bitchslap him whenever he's on my screen. I only yelled I hated him twice tonight, and considering he was in almost all the episodes I saw tonight, I'm very proud of myself. :P - Brienne and Stannis are in the same region. This will either be BADASS or infuriating. GET HIM, BRIENNE. - HOW FUCKING DARE THEY MARRY MY PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL SANSA TO RAMSAY THIS WILL NOT STAND. - Littlefucker is still Littlefucker, sadly. I hate him and want him to die - that much has not changed. - I really fucking hate the Boltons right now, because they're making me root for Stannis in their fight. UGH. - Jaime is gonna rescue Myrcella aw yiss. - These Sand Snakes and Ellaria are targeting Myrcella. Should I be worried? - Doran is just as bae as Oberyn I see. Must run in the family. - Myranda is fucking scary as is Ramsay. Match made in Hell. - Theon continues to break my heart in a million pieces. PLEASE let him get out of this alive! - JON STOP PISSING PEOPLE OFF, IF LORAS IS GONNA DIE, THEN YOU *CAN'T* DIE, I CANNOT LOSE MY TWO FAVOURITE GUYS IN ONE SEASON, DON'T YOU DARE. - Speaking of: GOT, I see you there looking at playing "Bury Your Gays" - don't do it. Just DON'T. Come on. Not needed. Although if my son demands a trial by combat (which is probable) and we finally get to see him do something OTHER than be the Token Gay Guy Who Is Sometimes Forced To Pretend To Want To Marry A Lady Because We Think It's Funny then PLEASE DO. I wanna see my baby kick some ass again or hell, have SOME reminder he's something OTHER THAN THE TOKEN GAY GUY LIKE COME ON GOT. - BARRISTAN NO :(